


Heated Strokes

by Toxin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - High School, Artists, Body Paint, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Overall messy sex please and thank you, PWP, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxin/pseuds/Toxin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hot. Burning. Danger. Danger. That’s the reaction you learn as a child from touching the oven door and scalding your finger. When things are too warm, it’s dangerous. When things get too hot, you need to back out. </p><p>Only, Kira has no idea how to do that. "</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p>Shy, self-conscious Kira is too busy staring at Lydia to hear what Lydia asks of her before agreeing to it. When it turns out it involves body painting and a whole lot of nudity, suddenly Kira's not so certain it's worth it. Lydia makes sure it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Caeden (queerly-i-am-right on tumblr) for giving me prompts and ideas and just being overall patient while I finally got down to writing this, and thanks to the people responsible for the TW Femslash February Writing Challenge for finally getting me to write something again!
> 
> Also, be warned, I am a sleep deprived college student and this is unbeta'd. Enjoy!!

Hot. Heat. Burning.

Those were the only words going through Kira’s mind. And not the nice definitions either.

Not hot as in the way that Lydia Martin had looked in her light blouse and smoky grey heels when she’d cornered Kira earlier that day. Nor hot as in the heat that had flared up the skin of her arm when Lydia had uninterestedly picked at a speck of dust that may or may not have been caught on the sleeve of Kira’s shirt. Unfortunately, the heat Kira was preoccupied with had nothing to do with the warmth that had filled her when Lydia had thanked her, eyes sparkling, before swiftly turning and walking away either.

No. Kira’s problem was that she couldn’t control the heating of her cheeks when Heather, amused, had finally told her what she had agreed to in her moment of stupor. Hot as in the overall rush of blood and panic racing through her, leaving her uncomfortable and sweating profusely beneath her clothes.

And, perhaps, a little of the heat she was feeling was due to the slow thrum of low level arousal she was pretending not to feel. But overall, Kira was completely and undeniably burning up in sheer humiliation.

The words _pictures_ , _model_ and _body painting_ briefly raced through her mind before she buried them out of denial and replaced them with her new recurrent vocabulary.

Hot. Burning. Danger. Danger. That’s the reaction you learn as a child from touching the oven door and scalding your finger. When things are too warm, it’s dangerous. When things get too hot, you need to back out.

Only, Kira had no idea how to do that.

Heather, on her part, found the whole thing hilarious, which was of absolutely no help to Kira at all. She grinned smugly at Kira’s burning face and patted her cheek condescendingly.

“Well, now we know that she knows your name.” Heather sang out giddily as she took a step back to walk away, followed by a swift side step that allowed her to dodge Kira’s panicked attempt to keep her close. “Make the most of it! I’ll warn your parents that you’ll be coming home later than usual!”

The laugh followed her down the hall, somehow carrying over the crowd of students rushing to get out of school after the final bell. Everyone but Kira, of course, who stayed frozen in place until inevitably the hallways echoed with the stillness of the empty building.

She had to tell Lydia that she had changed her mind. Yeah, she definitely needed to do that.

Still, it took her a few more moments to catch her breath and dislodge her feet from the trekked ashen tiles that lined the halls. She could say that she’d misheard the question. While true, however, it made Kira look and feel like an imbecile. She could say she wasn’t feeling well? That would work. She usually sucked at lying, but at the moment she really did feel like passing out.

She gathered her thoughts and steeled herself as she carefully made her way to the art room.

A shadow flickered below the door and Kira tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. Her hand was laying on the door knob, unmoving, as she tried to calm herself. Maybe she ought to just leave. Lydia would notice eventually and go home, right?

Kira pushed the door open slowly, but the creaking was still all too loud to her ears.

“Good. You’re here. I thought you were going to chicken out.” Lydia stated as she pulled a large rolled up paper from a bunch of similar ones up in the corner of the room.

“About that-” Kira said before her eyes flew open and she remembered that Lydia was _not_ someone she wanted to look like a loser in front of. “No, wait! I’m not chickening out! But I came by to tell you that I wasn’t feeling well and-”

“Kira.” Lydia huffed and turned to her, leaving the paper behind. “Don’t bail out on me.”

There was no question in her voice. Kira’s cheeks burned at getting caught, and her shoulders sagged in defeat before she remembered exactly what was in play and tensed back up.

“Look, there has to be someone else who can-”

“No. I need a slender body and you’re perfect.” Kira was torn between being offended by the way Lydia only wanted her for her figure and preening at the words _you’re perfect._ “Now, take off your clothes.”

And no. Kira was definitely not flattered enough to give in to that just yet.

“Okay, but what about Allison? She’s tall and willowy?” Kira insisted. She noticed for the first time that Lydia had traded her skirt and blouse combo for a tight tank top and shorts. The heels were also a shock to see discarded and replaced by sock cladded feet, which lead Kira to have to look slightly downwards to watch Lydia sigh and roll her eyes dramatically.

“Allison is in my class, so she has her own project to do.” She raised a manicured finger to stop Kira as she tried to volunteer someone else. “And anyway, you’re the one I wanted.”

Kira swallowed.

“Why me?” She asked after a beat of silence, suddenly shy. It struck her that she probably should have felt that way from the moment she stepped into the room, what with this being the first day her crush had ever even talked to her and all. At the same time, she was glad the redness of her cheeks was only making its appearance occasionally.

“Well, that question isn’t what’s stopping me from getting work done.” Lydia responded before going back to the paper, carefully unfolding it and laying it on the ground. Kira could only see splashes of colors on it from where she stood next to the entrance. “So how about _you_ tell me what kind of blockage you have so that we can deal with it and get started.”

She stood up, turning her cold stare towards Kira and staring at her head on until her face suddenly seemed to soften. Kira didn’t know if it was the tint of her own cheeks or the way she’d been trying to make herself small, but Lydia clearly took pity on her. The red head exhaled slowly.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do. You can leave.” Lydia said. She then turned to look across the floor, where Kira could see cans of paint lying around the edges.

All of a sudden, she didn’t want to go. She was still tensed as hell about the situation, but she let her anticipation battle with her apprehension as she tried to decide if she was better off leaving and abandoning her shot at spending time in contact with Lydia or if she should just dive into this head first, even if doing so would mean acting completely foolishly.

“It’s just. I’ve never…” Kira stumbled over her words as Lydia looked ready to start packing up the material. “I’ve never been naked in front of anyone before, let alone…”

Lydia looked surprised.

“Locker rooms?” Lydia asked, cocking her head to the side. Kira shook her head.

“I use the stalls.” She admitted. Somehow that felt like a shameful admission, and so Kira refused to meet Lydia’s eye.

“And so someone touching you…?” Lydia trailed off, though the answer was obvious to both.

“Yeah. That. That might be a problem.” Kira admitted anyway, softly.

They both stood silent for a second as they faced each other, Kira’s eyes shyly darting from Lydia’s calculating eyes to the floor beneath her feet. Somewhere in the school, someone slammed a door and the faint sound echoed in the hallway outside the room.

“Are you telling me this so that you can feel better when you leave, having given me an explanation,” Lydia started, eyes taking in Kira’s form methodically. “Or are you telling me so that I can take it into consideration while we give this a try?”

Of course Lydia would see right through Kira. Of course she would. Only, Kira didn’t know. She didn’t-

“The latter.” She whispered, then repeated it with more confidence than she felt. Lydia looked at her a while longer, as though trying to determine if she meant it, before a smile grazed her lips and she turned back towards the paper.

“Good. There are art jackets on the first desk. Shut the door, get undressed, and if it makes you more comfortable, you can put one on. Come here after.” There was no question in Lydia’s voice, but somehow Kira knew better by now than think she had no say in the matter. Still, she did as Lydia asked.

After closing the door, she hesitated and glanced Lydia’s way, but the other girl looked preoccupied with mixing paint and didn’t look up. Knowing it might not be the case for long, Kira quickly shed her clothes and grabbed the closest jacket she could find. It looked like a typical lab coat, only it was black and covered in colorful paint.

She stepped forward toward where Lydia was as she tugged on the bottom of the coat that landed mid-thigh, but stopped when she finally saw the painting that now seemingly served as a carpet.

“Wow.” She breathed, but judging by the way Lydia looked her way she had probably heard. Kira couldn’t really care at the moment though, nor could she look away from the art.

It was a tree, quite simply, but it was stunning. The leaves, or maybe they were buds, formed an array of colorful splashes that overtook the top of the work until the upper part was filled with shapes of blues, reds and oranges that framed the edges and reached down towards the roots that were curling upwards in twirls of turquoise and violet. The tree itself was pale, but bright flowers crawled across the trunk until bright pink blossoms blended with the foliage. Even the background, which could have only been a warm, solid yellow, was interrupted by shadows of other shades present on the tree itself.

Kira knew that Lydia was smart, but somehow it hadn’t registered that she would excel in art class, too.

“We were supposed to make an abstract version of something found in nature. I guess that’ll make you a nymph.” Lydia pondered, eyes back on her work and head tilted slightly. Kira couldn’t help but find her _cute._

“And nymphs have to be slender?” Kira asked playfully, remembering their earlier conversation about her figure. She didn’t mean anything by it, and the more she looked at the art, the prouder she felt at having been chosen.

However, for a second Kira thought she saw a blush flash over Lydia’s cheekbones as she pursed her lips and sucked in her cheeks. Huh.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Lydia said, clearly misunderstanding Kira. “We did the art before we were told what we would use them for, and now my trunk is too small to encompass most people. I really did pick you for her body type.”

Of course, it had never crossed Kira’s mind that Lydia might have chosen her for another reason than that, but now that she insisted on it, Kira couldn’t help but fantasize about a scenario in which she’d asked Kira for the same reason Kira had accepted. Obviously she was getting carried away.

Clearing her throat, Kira took a step back from the red head to clear her mind. “Where do you want me?” She asked to get her mind away from her delusions, but the grin she was rewarded with didn’t help her. At all.

“Sit on this chair for now while I coat you in the base paint.” She pointed to one of the back row chairs which had been turned to face the back of the room where the art lay and went to choose the right color. In the meantime, Kira walked slowly to the chair.

Was she supposed to take the jacket off? Lydia hadn’t asked for it, and usually she knew how to make her expectations known. Kira gnawed her lip as she sat down. She’d just pull it off if Lydia asked.

She didn’t ask, though. Instead, Lydia pull the can and some brushes onto the desk behind Kira and dragged a chair to sit in front of her.

“This is the good stuff.” Lydia stated with a cheeky grin as she dipped the paintbrush into the color and brought it to Kira’s face. “It’s water based and skin friendly, but if something feels weird, let me know.” And then she started caressing Kira’s face softly with the bristles.

 _Weirder than this?_ Kira thought but didn’t voice it. She tried not to shudder at the feel of Lydia’s soft hand cradling her neck.

“How is this legal anyway?” She asked instead, but when she felt Lydia pause she quickly added, “I mean, isn’t your teacher going to see everyone naked?”

Lydia laughed.

“That’s exactly what I asked, but apparently art means ‘shedding our armours and showing vulnerability’, whatever the hell that means.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure nothing can be seen, and no one but the prof will see the end product.” Kira hadn’t considered the alternative, but the hard edge in Lydia’s eyes made her immediately willing to trust that she’d do as she said. “Now, don’t move unless you need to, I don’t want the paint to look uneven.”

Silence fell after that.

The stress and tension eventually fell away the longer Kira sat, listening to the brushes of the stencil and sitting back to let Lydia softly and slowly cover her face in light blue paint. She only paused to put Kira’s hair in a tight bun, and her fingers on Kira’s scalp felt absolutely wonderful. Kira was worried for a second that she might actually fall asleep, but then decided not to care.

Lydia covered the hair and bun in the same colour before trailing downwards to Kira’s neck, and without being asked Kira obliged and tilted her head this way and that, letting her cover all of her skin.

The only moment when Kira tensed up was when Lydia reached the collar of the jacket, but Lydia simply looked back at Kira and waiting for her nod before lowering the collar passed a shoulder and then the other. By the time Lydia got to unbuttoning the coat and letting it fall to Kira’s waste, Kira was so relaxed she didn’t even feel all that nervous anymore.

Lydia didn’t even look, anyway. She went for the arms, and when that was done she started on the legs. Only then, when all the extremities were covered and Lydia’s hands were reaching dangerously high did she reach back up to Kira’s collarbones and start downwards.

Kira felt a shiver go through her as Lydia carefully and thoroughly covered the swell of her breast and jumped a little when Lydia gently placed a hand on her waist. With a quiet apology, Lydia continued her work.

Kira bit back a sound as Lydia brushed over her nipple and hoped to god that Lydia didn’t notice the way her toes curled at the sensations. The bristles skimmed over the now pebbled bud again, and again, and again until Kira had no choice but to look down at Lydia, who was smirking up at her.

“You’re doing it on purpose.” Kira accused, shocked. Lydia shrugged but stilled her movements.

“Is that a problem?” She asked seriously. Kira looked Lydia in the eye, looking for god knows what before shaking her head. Lydia smiled. “Good.”

Without a word, she changed breast before Kira could realise it and so the paint-covered girl couldn’t brace herself to stop the small, airy gasp from leaving her lips.

“I like that sound. Don’t hold back.” She placed the brush on the desk and flicked Kira’s nipple with her own paint covered fingers, making Kira arch her back. Kira thought about being embarrassed by her reaction for a second, but they both knew she was new at this after all. There was no one to hide it from.

Lydia softly rolled the bud in her hands before tugging softly, making breathy sounds escape Kira’s lips and causing her eyes to flutter shut.

It took a few minutes for Lydia to grow bored and reach for the paint again, only this time she covered her hands with it and slid her hands down Kira stomach, taking the time to massage it in. Kira was nearly shaking in anticipation and desire at this point.

As though knowing it, Lydia stopped just below Kira’s hips, leaving her wanting.

“Get up now, I need to get your back.” She said and stood up, looking down at Kira while she waited for the girl to do her bidding. Quickly, Kira followed her instructions and stood, letting the coat fall to the floor. She was now bare to Lydia’s eyes, who took her in greedily.

Lydia was just as thorough with Kira’s back as she had been with the front, especially when she casually groped Kira’s ass cheeks long enough for Kira to whine out loud. Only then, did she move away and direct Kira to the floor.

“You are a cruel, cruel individual.” Kira said, but she sat down on the paper before laying down where Lydia wanted her, letting Lydia place her limbs this way and that until it was to her liking. In the end, she was left twisted to the side, one hand climbing into the branches while the other draped over her torso, keeping her breasts hidden. Her legs were also curled, hip to the ceiling in the way to hide away the important bits.

At least, Kira hoped it did.

“How about this? You be a good girl and help me finish this, and I’ll give you a treat.” Lydia smirked and reached for other cans of paint, and Kira shivered at the mere thought of what the reward would be.

She didn’t have to wait too long to find out. At this point, all Lydia had to do was add shadows and dents here and there, and add paper flowers she’d brought in a bag. They went in her hair, the crease of her arms and legs and covered most of the dangerous areas until Kira was certain no one could possibly see anything.

Which was good, because then came the pictures. It was a weird feeling getting photographed like this. In general, Kira hated having her picture taken, but in this situation, knowing she was naked and laid bare with only Lydia in the room, it felt rather… erotic.

The picture taking session was the shortest step of all, and Kira started to wonder if Lydia was getting as impatient as herself. She stood on a chair at the base of the paper, directing for Kira to turn her head and look at her from the corner of her eye, and then she snapped away on what looked to be an expensive camera, flashes of light momentarily blinding them both.

“What now?” Kira asked as she watched Lydia set the camera on a desk and step down to the ground level. Kira didn’t dare move in fear of ruining Lydia’s art, but Lydia didn’t seem to be too worried about that herself. She stepped onto the paper before getting down on all fours and crawling over Kira’s form.

“Now I’m going to have a little fun.” She growled playfully.

Of all the things Kira could have imagined happening, which included kissing, caressing and maybe a little frottage, the last thing she had expected was for Lydia to wrench Kira’s legs open and lower her head until her lips were pressing against the only unpainted place on Kira’s body. Instinctively, Kira dug her fingered into Lydia’s beautiful hair and cried out.

She cried out a lot, actually. She moaned as Lydia nibbled on Kira’s lower lips and nearly screeched when she sucked on her clit hard enough for Kira to buck up. Kira wanted nothing more than to have something, anything in her at this point, but one look at both their fingers showed that it probably wasn’t a good idea.

In the end, she didn’t need the additional stimuli. Between one hard lick and the next she was gone, spiraling in the sea of colors that flashed behind her eyelids. It felt like ages before her body stopped shivering and she could open her eyes.

Lydia was lying beside her, smiling at Kira with a soft, open smile the other girl had never seen on her before. Ice blue plant covered her hair and the sides of her face, and Kira blushed as she realized that there was no denying where Lydia’s head had been.

Then, Kira’s eyes dipped lower and she groaned.

“Crap, I ruined your work! There’s paint everywhere!” Kira tried to sit up for a better look, but the result was the same. Blue paint now covered the leaves and roots and even the background.

Lydia laughed out loudly and placed a hand on Kira’s thigh.

“Don’t worry about it. I found something better.”

A warm feeling filled Kira then, and it only intensified when Lydia reached up to touch Kira’s cheeks and press a burning kiss to her lips. Maybe she’d been wrong before. This burning didn’t feel like a bad thing as all.

In fact, she could handle the heat for as long as Lydia would let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by on tumblr (ghost-of-erica-reyes)!!!


End file.
